


King and Lionheart

by stargazinglily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard Shiro (Voltron), Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Model Keith (Voltron), Nudity, Paparazzi AU, Sexual Harassment, Shower Sharing, bratty keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinglily/pseuds/stargazinglily
Summary: The camera has always loved Keith, but Keith never loved the camera.Based on Joltikon's Paparazzi AU





	King and Lionheart

The fast winds and swirling snow reminded Keith of just how much he despised winter. Pulling the earmuffs on his head down so they tucked behind his head, the new angle made him hum in approval at the warm sensation to his sensitive ears. New York City was every model’s dream, but to Keith, it was just another place he couldn’t stand. He missed the palm trees, the sun beating down on his exposed skin, he missed his own bed. He missed Kosmo who sadly could not make this trip with them. A puff of air left his lips as he tugged at the scarf looped around his neck. 

It was just after New Years, so the streets were more crowded than usual as tourists stopped every minute. The sunglasses did very little to hide his annoyed expression. Though it somewhat did the trick, since he had yet to be stopped or be spotted by anyone. He could feel the heated gaze of Shiro as they continued to walk through Manhattan. He knew he was still concerned about what had happened earlier with the pervy photographer.

A shudder ran down his spine making him wrap the green camouflage parka closer around his midsection. The faux fur lined on the oversized jacket sucked him in but also kept him warm. Shiro thought the jacket was ridiculous, so he wore it in spite of his complaints. Looking over his shoulder he caught said man’s eye as they stopped at the end of a street. Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him, as Keith just smiled as more people surrounded them. He pulled the hood up over his head making Shiro roll his eyes as people gave the pair odd looks.

Keith giggled as he pointed to a colorful building up ahead as they finally cross the street. People passed by each other as the eager cars awaited their turn to go. Keith walked faster down the long sidewalk cutting people off. He could hear the frustrated shouts from Shiro, another snicker leaving him. The large mural of flowers was eye-catching as they approached the doors.    
  
_John Fluevog_ was plastered along the side of the building, as Keith swung the door open. The bell rang as he entered the store, a panting Shiro behind him as he wandered off into the shoe store.

“Keith, you really need to stop running off all the time,” he huffed out as he caught his breath.

__

“You worry too much, Shiro, I was fine - seriously.” 

Keith waved him off as he picked up a pair of black boots with platforms on the bottoms. He hummed as he inspected the leather surface, running his fingers along the texture. The feeling was soft and smooth under his touch as he continued to inspect the footwear. Pushing the sunglasses upward, he sat them on his head as he grabbed the boots.

“I’d like to try these on, so do you have them in a size 9?” he asked as the employees looked at him as if he had two heads.

Raising an eyebrow he cocked his hip as if to make a point. After another heartbeat, the workers scrambled to get what he requested.

“Geez, you would think they’d never seen a celebrity before,” Keith grumbled as he adjusted the floral sweater he was wearing.

“What do you expect, Keith, this may be New York, but it’s not like celebrities are coming out of the woodworks.”

Keith looked back at him and gave him a half smile as the cashier came back a box in hand.

“I know, Shiro, but sometimes it's nice not be looked like something to gawk at. As much as I enjoy what I do, doesn’t mean I ever wanted to be treated differently,” he said quietly as he turned back as the cashier handed him the box.

Shiro watched silently as Keith tried the boots on, and several other pairs after. It was different the way he responded to Shiro although it was not the first time he had expressed his opinions. None of those times carried the melancholy feeling as they did now. After trying on a pair of red velvet boots that ran up the length of his legs. Keith knew he was done at this store from the dark look on Shiro’s face. A satisfied feeling passed over him as he checked out with his four boxes of shoes. 

__

The flash of a camera went off as they were leaving the store making Shiro freeze. The girl’s eyes widened at the realization she been caught. Keith turned his head giving her a blinding smile as he peeked at her over his sunglasses. 

“You know it’s not very nice to take someone’s photo without their permission. Though I’ll let it slide as long you don’t tell anyone you saw me until I am gone.”

She nodded furiously as she muttered out apologies to him. He raised his hand to make her stop her ramblings.

“It is fine, have a nice day now!” he said as he linked his arm with Shiro’s who was grumbling.

Once out on the street, Keith continued to be linked with Shiro for another block before Shiro detached himself. The two walked for a bit longer before stopping at a Starbucks. Keith licked his lips of the saccharine caramel syrup as he took another sip. The iced caramel frappe made him sigh in happiness. Shiro checked his phone, his own vanilla coffee in his grasp as the two stood in the warm coffee shop. 

The sudden buzzing against his skin made Keith pause and lift his sweater as he grabbed the phone. It was snuggled between the band of his leggings and his hip bone. The name that flashed against the screen made his happy demeanor disappear. He bit the inside of his cheek as his eyebrows knitted together.

Shiro looked up from his Twitter feed and looked at Keith in question. The sudden change in his mood was strange, his fingers tightened around the iced coffee in his hold. His eyes continue to stare at the phone screen in his other hand.

“Keith, are you alright?” Shiro asked as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine, Shiro, just Kolivan being Kolivan,” he shrugged brushing off Shiro’s concern.

“Mmhmm. If you say so.” 

Keith knew Shiro didn’t believe him, hell he didn’t even believe himself. He was a terrible liar. 

_Morvok: the photoshoot went gr8 today baby we should do it again soon._  
_Morvok: perhaps ditch the bodyguard and we do a more private one just u, me, and the camera._

Looking over the words again made his stomach curdle with disgust. Shoving the phone into his coat pocket he hugged the parka closer to him. A gust of wind came through making Keith move closer to Shiro.  Shiro looked at him questioningly but Keith didn’t meet his eye. He sighed and wrapped his arm around his small waist and pulled him closer. 

The rest of the walk was quiet as they decided to skip out on going to other stores. The only sounds between from the bustling city around them - Shiro’s lips set in a firm line as he tried not to question Keith’s strange mood.

The hotel soon came into view as they passed by Central Park and went into the building. Keith pulled his hood up over his head, as Shiro quickly lead him inside. Once the warm air hit them Shiro let out a sigh as they walked to the elevators. Once the doors shut, Keith separated himself from Shiro. His head hit the metal wall with a soft thud, his face shadowed by the hood. Crossing his arms, Shiro stood against the opposite wall with his eyes closed. The silence felt like it lasted a lifetime but was interrupted by the ding of the elevator stopping. 

Stepping off the elevator they walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the room. It opened to a  hotel room with two beds, a tv, a small kitchen and a large bathroom. Keith entered the room, placing his bags on the bed. Shrugging off his coat, it was tossed onto the bed with everything else. He opened the mini fridge grabbing a bottle of cider and popping the top off of it. 

“It’s a little early to be drinking don’t you think?” Shiro questioned.

Keith shrugged as he took another sip of it.

Taking the cider with him, he walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind him. A sigh left his lips as he looked at the already half empty bottle. Setting the bottle on the counter, his gaze lingered on his hands that gripped the marble surface. He bit his lip as he reached back and released his hair from the tied ponytail. Looking up at the mirror to see himself,  he did not recognize the man staring back at him.

All he saw was a small boy with fear reflected in his teary eyes. The same boy who would cling to his mother’s pant leg at any major event they attended together. The one that the camera's always wanted to catch on film for the latest gossip magazines. The highlight of every late night talk show. The only son of famed model and influencer Krolia. He had always hated it as a child, but now as an adult, he thrived in the lifestyle. He hated the paparazzi, he hated the flashes, and he hated their questions. 

Taking another swig of the bottle, Keith began stripping until all was left was the lacy lingerie he was wearing. Why he had decided to wear a garter belt, and stockings under his leggings at this point? He doesn’t even know or care. He swayed slightly as he tried to remove the panties, but failed as he lost his balance. 

“Shit,” he mumbled as he sat on the edge of the tub and sighed.

Taking it slowly, he removed the underwear one leg at a time. Not caring about removing the rest he crawled into the tub and turned the water on. The water drowned out any other noises, but the sudden rush of cold water to hot made him flinch. Closing the curtain, he sat in the tub as the hot spray soon soothed his racing thoughts.

“The hell is wrong with me? I never let this shit get to me -  I should’ve just let Shiro take care of him. No, then Allura’s rep would be ruined, and she’s the only reason that creep got off.”

Leaning forward Keith buried his face into his knees as he wrapped his arms around himself. He shuddered at the memory of Morvok’s fingers as they poked and prodded at him. Adjusting his waist with the slip of a finger into his panties as he slid them further down. Trying to expose his hip bones more, as he whispered how good he looked. 

Keith clutched the lacy stockings as he curled more in on himself. Shutting his eyes he let out a sob as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Why did this shit always happen to him? 

More tears fell as he dug his nails into his calves as another shaky sob left him. But the roaring of the shower drowned out his cries, and the scolding water continued to pour down onto his back. The water soon turned warm as Keith stared off into space. His tears were eventually washed away by the shower, and he leaned his body along the wall as he calmed down. At this point, he could care less to push back the long hair that covered his eyes. He would much rather let it stay that way to cover his bloodshot eyes that were rubbed raw. The sudden banging on the door reminded him that he was not alone.  
<  
Shit. Shiro.

Grabbing a hold of the safety bar in the shower, Keith shakily pulled himself up. Opening the curtain he stepped out, the water wetting the floor. He groaned as the banging continued until he opened the door to a concerned Shiro.

“The hell, Keith, you were in there for over an hour.”

Keith looked at him as his eyebrows rose.

“Huh, sorry I didn’t realize. I guess I just lost track of time,” he said as pushed his wet bangs out of his face.

Shiro noticed the puffiness of his eyes and gave him a half smile, his brows knitted together at remembering Keith’s sudden change in mood earlier.

“Keith, what exactly happened earlier today? Why did you decided to skip out on shopping?” 

Keith stiffened as his grip on the doorway tightened, his eyes looking anywhere than at Shrio.

“It was nothing Shiro, really just Kolivan letting me know my schedule. You know how I am with him, so don’t worry about it okay. I’m going to get back in the shower, so you don’t have knock on the door again.”

“Keith, wait please I just want to help, so if there is a problem I need to know.”

Keith hesitated as he thought about what to do. As much as he appreciated Shiro’s concern, he did not want to involve him in his drama, that is the last thing he wanted for the man. A shiver ran down his back as cold water dripped down.

“Okay, but here’s the deal, whatever I tell you stays between us alright? The last thing I need is to worry my mom even more.”

Keith opened the door and allowed Shiro into the spacious bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Keith leaned against the door as he stared at his feet. Shiro also looked down, his eyes widening at the wet stocking clinging to his legs since they were the only article of clothing he was wearing.   
<  
“Ugh, why are you only wearing stockings?”

He shrugged as he continued to stare at his feet.

”Keith, ” He whispered softly as he noticed his shaking form.

He  threw himself at Shiro who caught him as he stumbled backward. A gasp left Shiro as he fell into the tub, taking Keith and the curtain with him. The loud crash had them both gasping as Shiro nearly hit his head on the wall. Though he merely missed it as he landed on his shoulder instead, and Keith whacking his face on Shiro’s chest. The shock wore off with the blast of ice-cold water hitting them both.

“Jesus!” Shiro said as he sat upward in the tub pulling Keith with him.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he reached for the faucet and turned off the water ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Keith was silent as he sat with his face buried in Shiro’s chest. He shook his head making water fling from his drenched hair. Lifting his head he met Shiro’s still dazed face, his eyes red again from crying. He sniffed as he wiped away at his nose not caring as he got snot all over himself. Shiro’s face hardened as he reached up placing his right hand on his face. He cupped his cheek as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears. Keith stared in shock at the action, not expecting the gentleness that came from it. A blush spread across his cheeks as he continued to stare at Shiro, his eyes getting big as they watered more at the affection.

“Shiro,” He whimpered out as his lip trembled.

“Shhhh it’s okay.”

“Am I just a pretty face?”

The question caught Shiro off guard his grey eyes widening as he looked down at Keith.

“Why would you think that?” 

“Well, it’s the truth is it not, is it not the reason people think they can just have me however they want?  Everyone's the same, all they want is to fuck me, and expose me in the same ways everyone else has. I have never been ashamed of my body, but the way he touched me made me feel disgusted.”

Shiro’s hand tightened into a fist as he laid it on his thigh, his brows pinching together in anger Keith didn't notice as he continued on with his thoughts.

“I’ll kill him. I knew I should have stepped in with that creep. Fuck Keith, I’m sorry is that why you were so upset earlier? God, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked as he pulled the smaller man closer to him.

“He said he loved the photo shoot and wished to do it again with just him and me. He said to get rid of you to take private photos. I didn’t say anything because I knew if we tried anything he would ruin Allura’s lingerie line. I couldn’t do that to her, I could care less what the media thinks of me. They already think I am a diva and a brat,so I would rather them hate me instead.” 

“It is true you tend to act like a brat, which you know drives me nuts. But you are still a person though, and you should not have to gravel at someone’s feet unless you wish too,” the sudden drop in Shiro’s voice made Keith shiver slightly.

A soft smile graced his face as he buried it back into the man’s soaked button down.   
>  
“Thanks, Shiro, I’m really glad Kolivan hired you. I think you’re one of the only people I really trust.”

They were quiet for a time after that just letting the silence consume them. It had never really occurred to him how long it had been since he had opened up to anyone who wasn’t his family. Even if he acted like a spoiled brat around Shiro, he still felt comfortable with him. He more or less did it out of spite to rile up the man after all. He was just so different compared to anyone he had ever met, and that intrigued him.

“I think I’ll talk to Krolia tomorrow, I’m not sure what will happen, but I am tired of these dirty bastards. I may be gay but that doesn’t give them the right to exploit me. Even if I wasn’t, it’s still not right.”   
>  
Shiro hummed in agreement as he moved them so he was on his knees. Keith was seated in his lap as he still held onto him.

“I think we’ve sat in this tub long enough, why don’t we turn the shower back on.”

Keith got up off his lap and finally shed the wet stockings, tossing them. They hit the floor with a wet slap, making him giggle. Shiro sighed as he started shedding his own wet clothes. Keith watched with curious eyes at what his bodyguard was doing. A smirk curled at the edge of his lips as Shiro’s undone the last of the buttons.

“Ohhhhh are you going to join me?” He purred as he turned on the hot water.

“Of course, why would I waste more water than you already have.” 

Rolling his eyes at Shiro’s obliviousness he turned on the shower. The sudden rush hit Shiro with the cold blast before turning to hot. A yelp left his lips making Keith laugh as he picked up the fallen shower curtain and fixed the rod before closing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me so I enjoyed writing it! Also want to thank my beta Kim for putting up with my ramblings. I might add more later not sure yet.
> 
> Come yell at me on  
> Tumblr - whisplion  
> Twitter - whisplion


End file.
